


Day 12 - Making Out

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [12]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 120313





	Day 12 - Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 120313

Yamada was on Yuto’s house after eating their dinner. He played games with Yuto’s little brother, Raiya. As time goes by, Yuto became a bit impatient. He wanted to spend the night with Yamada, that’s why he asked him to sleep over. But when they arrived at the house, Raiya immediately asked Yamada to play games with him. Yamada couldn’t refuse so he accompanied Raiya to play some games. And that makes Yuto irritated. He wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. His hormon was acting up.

“Raiya, it’s late already. You should sleep.” Yuto said while pointing at the clock. It’s almost 10 already.  
“But I still want to play.”  
“It’s late. Sleep now. You need to get up early tomorrow.” Yuto said firmly.  
“I understand. Yama-nii let’s play again later.”  
“Sure. Oyasumi Raiya-chan.”  
“Oyasumi.”  
Raiya went out from the room leaving Yamada and Yuto alone in the room.

Yuto moved closer to where Yamada was sitting. He pulled the latter and back hug him tightly. Yamada enjoyed the warm and comfortable feeling he got from the hug and snuggled closer. He rested his head in Yuto’s chest.

Yuto kissed Yamada’s head few times, sniffing the good smell which came out from the latter hair, before moving to Yamada’s right side and kissed Yamada’s right ear. Yamada tilt his head a little to the left, letting Yuto to have more access to his right side.

Yuto exploring every bit of Yamada’s right ear with his lips. He licked every corner of his ear gently and sucking his earlobe. Yamada felt his body started to melts because of Yuto’s action. He loves the sensation he got from that action and wanted Yuto to continue it.

Yuto’s tongue then runs down toward his neck, tracing every skin of Yamada’s right neck. Yuto’s tongue moved to his left side and going up to his left ear. Yuto licked every bit of Yamada’s left ear as well. He took some times to play with his ear lobe, nibbling and sucking it gently.  
“Ahhh… Yuto.” Yamada moan softly.  
Yamada and Yuto looked at each other eyes before slowly closing them and kissed their partner fully in the lips. Yuto sucked Yamada’s lower lips and shoving his tongue to the latter mouth. The pace of the kissed increased as they twirling each other tongue and exploring every bit of each other lips and mouth.  
Mean while, Yuto’s hand was already moving around, slipping in to Yamada’s shirt and caressing his stomach gently before moving it up and found the already hard nipple. He twirling it around and rubbed it before slowly pinched it. Yamada make a soft screamed in Yuto’s mouth at that.

Yuto break their kissed for a while as he lifted Yamada’s shirt and threw it some where.

Yuto started kissing Yamada’s neck, down to his collarbone. He pushed the brown hair guy a little, makes Yamada in an almost lay down position. Yuto hold him with his body and left arm.

Yuto lips moved down to Yamada’s nipple, licking and sucking it, shifting from right and left while Yuto’s right hand started to had his way to Yamada’s lower part. Yuto gently rubbed ‘it’ from the outside of Yamada’s sweat pants. Yuto could feel that it was already hard.

Yamada moan harder as Yuto rubbed his lower part and sucking his nipples. Good thing that Yuto have a soundproof wall in his room, because he had a lot of instruments, so his voice couldn’t be heard outside and they can freely let out their moans.

“Yu… Yuto…” Yamada said as Yuto’s hand slipping in to the former pants and underwear, rubbing the former member from the inside. Yuto’s hand slowly rubbing ‘it’ while sometimes also play with Yamada’s balls. Yuto’s finger runs down and found his ‘hole’. He put his two fingers inside and thrust it inside out for couple of minutes.

“Yutooo… Don’t tease me.”  
Yuto heard his boyfriend’s word and stopped his act. He pulled down Yamada’s pants before pushing him down. Yamada was lying on his carpet, naked.

Yuto looked at the beautiful creature under him.  
“Don’t stare at me like that.” Yamada blushed as he covered his face.  
“How cute” Yuto thought.  
Yuto removed Yamada’s hand and started kissing him on the lips. He pulled out his own pants and threw it somewhere.  
“Ryosuke, can I put it in now?”  
“Yes… please…” Ryosuke shyly answered.

Yuto’s member was already hard. He then slowly put ‘it’ in Yamada’s. He thrust the tip of his ‘head’ and pushed it slowly. Yamada screamed a little when he felt something was trying to enter him. It was a bit painful at first but soon after that, his body already accustomed to it and he slowly felt the excited and addicted sensation from it.

Yuto’s room filled with moans which slipped out from both mouth as Yuto keep thrusting ‘it’ inside out. His lips sucking Yamada’s nipples while his hand rubbing Yamada’s hard member back and forth.  
“Yuuutoooo…aangghhh” Yamada moaned loudly.

Yamada’s leg circling Yuto’s waist, pushing the latter’s hip to thrust it deeper and faster. His hands reached out for Yuto’s face, and kissed him passionately.

“Yuto… don’t stop” Yamada said as he felt that he will reached his climax soon.  
Yamada’s words make Yuto turn on more. He was increasing his pace on Yamada’s hole and member.  
“Yuto, I’m coming.” Yamada hugged Yuto’s head as he letting out his fluid. Yuto could felt the warm fluids spurted out in his stomach and hand.

As he saw Yamada’s climax face, he felt that it will be his turn soon so he kept thrusting his member on Yamada’s until he felt that his fluids were spurted out inside Yamada.

The two of them look at each other eyes, panting heavily.  
Yuto leaned to kiss Yamada gently.  
“I love you Ryosuke…”  
“I love you too Yuto…”


End file.
